El Diario de ¿Natsu?
by 1-kohaku-1
Summary: Un día en el cumpleaños de Natsu Gray le regala un diario, en esa noche intenta escribir lo que le sucedió en el día pero en el intento es atacado por un vampiro, Natsu tendrá que aprender a ser un vampiro y tendrá que escribir sus aventuras en su querido diario, acepto comentarios o pm de su parte, gracias, 1-kohaku-1
1. Chapter 1

_** Hello, esta historia se me ocurrió cuando estaba leyendo una historia de vampiros y me dije "¿por qué no creo mi propia historia de vampiros?" y allí se me ocurrió. Mi nombre es kohaku y creo historias de Fairy Tail y Naruto para los interesados. Espero revirew o pm de sus partes.**_

**Prologo:**

Ha, Magnolia, el lugar en donde se encuentra nuestro querido Fairy Tail. Este mismo día es el cumpleaños de una persona que muchas queremos (y otras amamos), Natsu Dragneel, el mago de fuego mas reconocido entre las personas.

-Anda Natsu, abre mi regalo- dijo una voz chillona, claro, el pequeño Happy, cargando una cajita roja con un moño amarillo

-¡Gracias Happy!- grito el joven chico, se dispuso a abrir el regalo y se quedo mirando el interior- ¡es una lacrima de fuego!- grito con emoción

-¡Aye!, para que no tengas que buscar fuego cuando peleas Natsu- dijo el gato con una sonrisa y un pescado en la boca

-¡Eso mola!, ¡hombre!, ¡de un hombre para un hombre!- grito Elfman cargando una enorme caja

-¡Hombre Elfman, gracias!- grito

el hombre coloco la caja en el suelo pero cuando lo hizo retumbo todo el piso

-¿Que tiene esa caja adentro?- pregunto Cana

-¡Es de hombres!- grito como respuesta

Natsu se acerco a la caja y la abrió lentamente... poco a poco... muy lento... lento pero seguro... carne... ¿por qué me aprietan los pantalones?... lento... con cuidado... aye...

-¡Ya abre esa caja de una buena ves!- grito Gray

-¡Ya entendí!- grito Natsu, abrió la caja y se quedo mirando lo que había adentro- ¿es... ¡un hacha!- grito sosteniendo el arma en la mano, por causa del peso se quedo paralizado y el arma callo al piso rompiendo uno, dos, tres, cuatro pisos

-¡Oye, ¿no se puede tener privacidad?!- grito Wakaba desde abajo sentado en un inodoro y con una revista en las manos

-¡Lo siento!- grito Natsu

Gray se acerco a el y le entrego una caja

-¿Hielito, me regalas algo?- pregunto sorprendido por el gesto de su mas o menos amienemigo

-Solo tomalo- le respondió con el ceño fruncido

Natsu abrió la caja y se quedo mirando el contenido de la caja

-¿Que es Natsu?- pregunto Happy

-Es... ¡un diario!- grito alzando un diario con la fonda roja y una etiqueta que decía "Natsu Dragneel"

-¿Un diario?- preguntaron todos los integrantes de el gremio a excepción de Gray (¡incluso Wakaba!)

pero a el parecer no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que la gente digiera, Natsu estaba contento con su diario y saltaba mostrado su diario a todas las personas que se encontraba con su diario en manos y una enorme y amplia sonrisa

-¡Es el mejor regalo que me has echo Gray, gracias, gracias, gracias!- grito dando saltos por todas partes con su diario en manos

-Pues... de nada- dijo rascándose la nuca- _no creí que te gustara_- pensó

y así, el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Natsu paso, en la noche, se encontraba Natsu en su cuarto como chica adolescente mirando su diario nuevo

-Oye Natsu, ¿enserio te gusta ese diario?- pregunto Happy entrando a el cuarto

-¡Es lo mejor!, siempre quise un diario, así podre escribir las cosas que me sucedan y cuando sea un viejito como el viejo pueda leer lo que escribí en mi juventud- dijo con una sonrisa

-Si tu lo dices- dijo el gato

Happy camino hasta un gabinete de el cuarto con una sabana y una almohada en la cabecera, se recostó y durmió como una piedra

mientras tanto Natsu estaba despierto, con los ojos bien abiertos y poniendo mucha atención a su diario

-Quizás... si escribo una pagina hoy, pero Happy esta durmiendo, ya se, iré a afuera para que no me espié- dijo en voz baja

se coloco las cholas y camino hasta la puerta de la casa con el diario y una pluma junto con un frasco de tinta

camino lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió muy despacio, en cuanto ya estaba de el lado contrarió serró la puerta y se sentó en la entrada de su casa

-Umjum, umjum, umjum, vamos a ver que tiene- se dijo a si mismo

cuando estaba por escribir la primera linea un arbusto se movió

-¿Quien anda allí?- pregunto Natsu dejando en diario en el piso con las paginas abiertas

-¿Eres tu Happy?- pregunto Natsu mirando como se movía mas

de un momento a otro una sensación se apodero del cuerpo de Natsu, era miedo, esa sensación que se apodera de todos alguna ves en la vida

-Eres mio- dijo una voz atrás de el

volteo la cabeza y se encontró con un hombre alto, con traje y con la piel pálida, ojos rojos y colmillos sobre saliendo de su boca

el hombre se saboreo los labios y miro fijamente a Natsu a los ojos

-No me puedo mover- dijo Natsu intentando mover su cuerpo, pero este no respondía

-Estas bajo mi poder muchacho, ahora preparate para morir- dijo el hombre

-Mierda- dijo en voz baja

el hombre agarro los hombros de Natsu y fue acercando sus colmillos a el cuello de Natsu

el hombre abrió la boca y clavo los colmillos en su cuello

-¡Haaaaaaaaa!- grito Natsu sufriendo el dolor de la mordida

-Preparate- el hombre cavo mas los colmillos y una hilera de sangre salpico, la sangre cayó encima de el diario manchando la primera pagina del cuaderno

-Maldito- logro decir Natsu

-Cállate- ordeno el hombre

la piel de Natsu se decoloro quedando pálida, los ojos de Natsu ya no tenían vida

-¡Oye tu!- grito una voz

el hombre despego los colmillos de Natsu y volteo la mirada

era Gray quien estaba mirando a el hombre hacer eso

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a el cabello de niña, ¡creación de hielo, cierra!- grito preparado para el ataque

Gray lanzó su cierra de hielo hacía el hombre y lo clavo en el suelo partiéndolo por la mitad

-Gray...- dijo Natsu con voz cansada

-¡Natsu!- grito Gray corriendo hacía Natsu

él estaba tirado en el suelo con sangre corriendo de su cuello

-Gray- repitió Natsu, la luz de sus ojos se apago, la vida de su voz ya no estaba, era un cuerpo, se estaba poniendo frió, y se sentía liviano

Gray se arrodillo y levanto la cabeza de Natsu, noto como la sangre corría y rasgo parte de su pantalón, coloco el pedazo de tela en la herida y vio como Natsu cerraba sus ojos

-¡Natsu!, ¡Nasu responde!, ¡responde por favor!- grito Gray viendo como su amigo dejaba de dar señales de vida

-Gracias... Gray- fue lo que dijo Natsu

-¡No te puedes morir por algo como esto Natsu!, ¡Natsu!, ¡no te perdonare si mueres!, ¡¿me escuchaste?!, ¡no lo haré!- grito Gray abrazando a su amigo

-Jum... hielito... dile a todos... que volveré- dijo con una sonrisa

sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta que se cerraron por completo, dejando su cuerpo tieso y frió, sin movimiento

-¡Natsu!, ¡Natsu, oye!- grito Gray agitando a Natsu de la camisa- ¡no mueras!, ¡Natsuuuuuuuu!- grito derramando lágrimas

duro unos minutos así abrazando a Natsu, hasta que por fin noto que estaba muerto, volteo la mirada y vio el diario con la sangre manchada en la primera pagina

-Natsu... tu diario- dijo tomando el cuaderno

abrió grande sus ojos al notar que se estaba escribiendo algo con una tinta roja, sangre

-¿Natsu?- se pregunto

las lágrimas volvieron a brotar sin cesar por un tiempo

un tiempo después: un día nublado, con lluvia por todas partes, un grupo de personas se reunían en una plaza, todas vestidas de negro y al frente de todas esas personas, una tumba grande, con una pequeña pared de piedra y la marca de Fairy Tail, decorada con detalles rojos, negros, blancos y amarillos, y mas abajo una escultura de un dragón, muchas flores alrededor de la tumba y a un pequeño hombre mirando con la vista baja a la tumba

-... Hoy... conmemoramos la despedida de un miembro, honorario, fuerte, feliz y sobre todo fiel, fiel a su gremio, fiel a sus metas y objetivos pero mas que todo, fiel a sus amigos- decía Makarov derramando lágrimas- Natsu Dragneel, ese era su nombre, te recordaremos por siempre Natsu, hijo, miembro y amigo de todos, siempre lograbas sacarle una sonrisa a las personas incluso en los malos momentos, y ahora, que te encuentras bajo tierra, esperamos que tu estancia en el cielo sea memorable, Natsu, todos te recordaremos y te tendremos en nuestros corazones- concluyo el anciano

camino a paso lento hasta la tumba y dejo en ella un ramo de flores

Levi, Cana, Macao, Romeo, Wendy, Mira, Lisanna, Happy mas que todo, Lucy y Erza lloraban, los hombre lloraban en silenció, nadie se atrevía a decir unas palabras, pero aun con todo el sufrimiento Erza dio un paso en frente

-Natsu, hoy,... hoy, esperamos que seas feliz, tu muerte... es algo muy tormentoso por lo que todos teníamos que pasar algún día, pero aun así... recordaremos los días en que solías hacernos bromas, bailar, disfrutar y compartir tu sonrisa con todos nosotros, recordaremos los días en que luchaste por nuestro gremio valientemente y dabas todas tus fuerzas por nosotros, los días en que decías "soy de Fairy Tail" y querías encontrar a Igneel, de ahora en adelante... seras la luz que nos ayude a ser mas fuertes y luchar por nuestras metas, a no rendirnos, a nunca olvidar que hay personas que nos quieren y se preocupan por nosotros, ¡Natsu Dragneel!- grito Erza, invoco a una espada con una cinta roja y muy afilada- ¡siempre recordaremos... tu presencia!- grito clavando la espada en el suelo, justo al frente de la tumba

Erza se dio la vuelta y todos bajaron la cabeza, lo que nadie se espero fue que Gray diera un paso y se pusiera de espaldas en la tumba, miro a todos y saco de su bolsillo el diario de Natsu

-Atención, hace una semana, Natsu, mi amigo fue atacado por una criatura extraña, un hombre con colmillos y piel pálida, le desangro el cuello y llegue demasiado tarde para salvarlo, pero sin embargo... sus últimas palabras, fueron dichas a mis oídos, fueron estas: "dile a todos que volveré", y con esas palabras descendió a el otro mundo, no se a que se refería con eso, pero Natsu me dejo una señal, este diario- dijo alzando el diario manchado de sangre

todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el acto y las palabras, no decían nada, por lo tanto Gray continuo

-En la primera, y única pagina dice: Fairy Tail, amigos, viejo, no se preocupen, volveré cuando pueda, nunca dejare Fairy Tail por nada en el mundo, hielito, gracias por el diario, si no fuera por el, no hubiera sabido en donde buscar a Igneel, tengo un nuevo mundo para encontrarlo, pero en cuanto lo haga, regresare y reiremos juntos... siempre seras mi amigo, tu y todos en Fairy Tail, nos vemos. Fue lo que escribió Natsu, no es mentira si no me creen- le dio vuelta a el cuaderno y dejo ver a todos la evidencia- fue escrita con sangre-

se dio la vuelta y coloco el diario en la tumba

se arrodillo y rezo

-¿Que es eso?- pregunto Lucy

el suelo comenzó a moverse muy bruscamente, como un terremoto, todos se comenzaba a caer, ¿que era eso?

-¡Ayuda!, ¡saquenme de aquí!- grito una voz

-¿Eh?- todos se dieron vuelta y miraron a la tumba, de allí provenía la voz

-¿Natsu?- pregunto Gray

-¡Gray!, ¡¿me escuchas?!, ¡¿que hago aquí?!, ¡¿en donde estoy?!- grito desde la parte de abajo

-¡¿que en donde estas?!, ¡estas en una tumba idiota!- grito Gray enojado y un poco asustado

-¡¿QUE, QUEEEEEE?!-

-¡Lo que escuchaste!, ¡¿como es que sigues vivo si moriste?!-

-¡¿QUE, QUEEEEEEEEEE?!- volvió a gritar

-¡Intenta salir Natsu!- le grito Erza

-¿Que... como... pero... él?- Lucy estaba mas confundida que nada, Gazille estaba que se desmallaba, Mira no sabía que hacer, Happy se puso feliz, ¿como es que Natsu sigue vivo?, se preguntaban todos

-¡Bien!, ¡intenta abrirla desde afuera!, ¡yo empujare!- grito Natsu

Erza y Gray empujaban la tumba para que saliera pero se les olvido un detalle... aunque quitaran la tumba estaría 8 metros bajo tierra

-¡No podemos Natsu!- grito Gray

-¡¿Como que no puedes hielito?!, ¡tienes que abrir esto ahora!- grito desde abajo

-¡A mi no me des ordenes!- grito enojado

-¡Gray, Natsu, tranquilos ahora mismo!- grito Erza

-¡Aye!- gritaron los dos

-¡Natsu, usa tu rugido de fuego para empujar la tierra!- ordeno Erza

-Tenlo por echo, ¡rugido del dragón de fuego!- grito

la tierra comenzó a temblar y después una fuerte oleada de tierra cayó encima de todos

-¡Que horrible era estar allá abajo!, ¿um?, ¿están todos bien?- pregunto Natsu

la arena lo tapaba por completo, no se podía ver su figura pero después se fue disipando poco a poco

ya cuando estaba disipada se podía ver a Natsu claramente

-¿Natsu?- pregunto Lucy, se levanto y corrió hacía Natsu para abrazarlo

-Lucy, no te preocupes- dijo abrazando a la rubia

pero ella sintió algo diferente, ya no era caliente, estaba frió como un... muerto

-¿Que sucede Luce?- pregunto el mirando a la mujer

-Natsu... ¿por qué...-

todos se quedaron mirando con miedo a Natsu, ninguna mirada feliz, todas llenas de miedo

-¿Que sucede, tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Natsu... tu boca... tu piel... tu ojos- dijo ella con una expresión de miedo

-¿Eh?- Natsu se llevo sus manos a su boca y noto algo que sobresalía de ella

-¿Son... colmillos?- se pregunto

eran mucho mas grandes que los que tenía anteriormente, eras filosos y fuertes

sus ojos eran rojos, mas rojos que los de Gajeel, rojos como la sangre, su piel era pálida y fría, sin calor, su mirada ya no tenía vida, las mejillas que tenía eran teñidas ahora de un color blanco

-Natsu, ...¿eres tu?- pregunto Erza

-¿Erza?, ¿que hacen todos vestidos de negro?, ¿por qué tienen los ojos rojos?, ¿acaso estaba llorando?, ¡diganme quien les causa sufrimiento!- grito alzando su puño

-¡Wendy!, ¡examina a Natsu!- ordeno Erza

-¿Eh?, pero si no tengo nada- dijo el confundido

-Natsu-san, usted estuvo muerto, esta pálido, tiene sus colmillos mas grandes y sus ojos están rojos- dijo Wendy caminando hacía él

-¿Yo muerto?... un momento, ese hombre que me ataco hace un rato, mm...- el joven intento pensar pero por mas que trataba no se acordaba ni de donde venía

-Si, duraste una semana muerto, veré que es lo que sucede aquí, si me permite- dijo la niña

concentro su magia en la zona de sus manos y los coloco en el pecho de Natsu, todos estaban callados, esperando la respuesta de la niña

sin embargo ella no encontraba ninguna señal de vida, pero en un momento, abrió bien sus ojos

-¿Que sucede Wendy?- pregunto Natsu

-Este... no se... como decirlo,... yo diría que... usted es un muerto viviente- dijo ella mirando al rostro de Natsu

-¡¿Un zombie?!- grito jalando sus pelos el joven

-No- negó ella moviendo la cabeza en negación- es otro tipo, a el parecer le queda una reserva de sangre en su cuerpo y eso le mantiene vivo, creo que es...-

-Un vampiro- interrumpió una voz desde atrás de todos

voltearon la cabeza y se encontraron con un tipo, con una capucha y con una voz seca

-¡¿Un vampiro?!- grito Natsu

-Así es joven pupilo, eres un principiante joven, hace exactamente una semana el veneno corre por tu cuerpo esparciendo cada célula vampírica de tu cuerpo a la sangre que mantienes drenada, cada semana tendrás que llenarla joven pupilo, ¿como lo aré?, te preguntaras,... tendrás que beber, sangre- respondió el tipo mirando con una sonrisa a Natsu

todos se quedaron mirando a el tipo con miedo, era igual que Natsu, ojos rojos, piel pálida, colmillos sobresalientes, a diferencia de Natsu el tenía unos lentes redondos y unas marcas en sus ojos con el cabello blanco

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunto Natsu con voz seria

-Soy a los que muchos llaman la voz de tu destino, ya verás si quieres recibir mi ayuda o dejarla, después no vallas a llorar cuando te arrepientas- dijo dando una pequeña carcajada

-¿A que te refieres con lo que me dices?, ¿soy un vampiro?- pregunto serio

-Exacto joven... Dragneel por lo que veo- dijo mirando la tumba de Natsu

-Un vampiro- repitió en voz baja

-Si aceptas mi ayuda no mataras "accidentalmente" a tus amigos, te explicare muchas cosas y cuando vea que estas listo, te dejare en paz, a el parecer ese vampiro loco logro tocarte Dragneel, te tomo por sorpresa, agradece a tu amigo por hacer que no te mueras, si lograba duras un minuto morirías, fue un milagro que sobrevivieras- dijo con una sonrisa el tipo

-Gray,... esta bien, necesitare tu ayuda, si me prometes, que no harás nada que pueda perjudicar a el gremio o a sus integrantes, y necesito saber su nombre- demando Natsu mirando a el tipo serio

-Es un trato,... me puedes llamar, Rai joven Dragneel, llámame Rai- dijo con una sonrisa

-Natsu- llamo Lucy

-¿Que pasa Lucy?- pregunto mirando a la rubia

-Ten cuidado- advirtió ella abrazando a el joven

-Pero primero, necesitaras cubrirte, el sol saldrá pronto y tu estas descubierto joven Dragneel, los rayos solares suelen hacernos daño a los vampiros, también tienes que tener cuidado con la plata y el oro, como debes saber somos muy sensibles a ellos, las cosas serán distintas desde ahora- dijo Rai

camino lentamente hacía Natsu y tomo algo de su capa

-¿Que vas a hacer?- pregunto Natsu

-Eres un dragon salyer de fuego, quiero que tengas esto- dijo sacando un crucifico

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto mirando a Rai

-Este es mi crucifico, yo ya lo e tenido por mucho tiempo, mantenlo en tu bolsillo, joven Dragneel, tu primera sesión sera hoy a la medía noche, en la entrada de tu casa, tienes que estar allí solo, nos vemos-

antes de que alguien se diera cuenta el tipo ya no estaba allí, se esfumo como el viento, nadie noto su presencía

-¿Que?, ¿hoy a la medía noche?, ¿solo?- se preguntaba Natsu

-¿A que se refiere con eso Natsu?- pregunto Lucy

-No tengo la mas remota ide...a- Natsu comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y a caerse, sus rodillas no aguantaban el peso y se desplomo en el suelo

-¡Natsu!- Luce se agacho y lo tomo en sus brazos

-¡Otra ves te mueres idiota!- grito Gray

-¡silencio Gray, esto no es ningún juego!- grito Erza

-¡cierto!- gritaron todos los demás

pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el cuerpo de Natsu comenzó a moverse,... esta respirando, fue un alivio para todos saber que su amigo seguía vivo, o medio muerto, o medio vivo, o regular, ¿50/50?, bueno, que de algún modo estaba con ellos

Gajeel se acerco a Natsu y cargo su cuerpo en sus hombros, todos estaban felices, confundidos y angustiados, aunque mas que todo confundidos ¿como es que un vampiro le va a enseñar cosas a Natsu?, ¿como es que Natsu sigue vivo?, ¿y por qué carrizos se durmió el muy descarado?, (la última pregunta se la hizo Gray)

-Ig...neel... ¿donde estas?... Igneel- decía el joven dormido en la cama de Lucy abrazando a un almohada

-¿Crees que Natsu esta bien?- pregunto Lucy a Gray

-No lo se- dijo con los brazos cruzados, camino hasta el dormido Natsu y le quito la bufanda, miro detenidamente la herida de la mordida y no le quitaba el ojo- parece como si le hubiera mordido un animal, pero estoy seguro de que vi a un hombre, yo mismo lo mate- dijo Gray volviendo a colocar la bufanda

-Es un vampiro entonces,... oye, ¡tengo una idea!- dijo con una sonrisa chocando su puño con su mano

-¿Cual?- pregunto

-Levi-chan, ella tiene muchos libros y puede que encontremos una acerca de los vampiro, ¡a Fairy Hills!- grito Lucy, se levanto y se fue corriendo a su cuarto para cambiarse

tras un tiempo (por culpa de Lucy) y se encontraban en Fairy Hills, el lugar en donde sus amigas se quedaban, en ese momento estaban con Levi en su habitación

-¿Y entonces Levi-chan?, ¿hay algún libro acerca de los vampiros?- pregunto mirando a la joven chica que se encontraba buscando

-Creo que había algo por aquí... ¡aquí esta!- grito sacando un libro

-¿Vampiros, casos sobrenaturales?, ¿que tipo de libro es ese?- pregunto Gray señalando a el libro

-Los vampiros son seres sobrenaturales que provienen de las profundidades, por lo tanto supuse que debía estar en el área de sobrenatural, espero que les sirva, chicos, y cuando descubran que es lo que pasa en verdad me avisan, no tengo muy en claro que es lo que sucede ahora- dijo entregándole el libro a Lucy

-¡Gracias Levi-chan!- agradeció con el libro en manos

la muchacha salió muy contenta con el libro en brazos, caminaron hacía su casa y entraron

-¡¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces?!- grito la rubia al ver a Natsu revisando la nevera

-Busco un poco de comida, me muero de hambre- volteo la cabeza y dejo ver como se comía un trozo de carne cruza con sangre en su boca

-¿Te... te mueres de... hambre?- pregunto Luce

-¡tonto!, pudiste haber calentado esa carne primero antes de comértela, esta cruda- dijo Gray quitándole el trozo de carne que tenía en las manos

-Pero sabe bien- se quejo Natsu- no sabe tan mal, tengo tanta hambre que hasta me puedo comer un caballo, o un elefante, o mas bien un dinosaurio- dijo con una sonrisa

-Natsu, con esos colmillos, esos ojos y ese tono de piel, tu sonrisa ya no es la mismo, mas bien, das miedo- dijo Gray metiendo la carne en la nevera

-Oye Natsu- llamo Lucy- tenemos un libro que puede que nos explique algunas cosas- dijo señalando a el libro

-Oh, entonces vamos a ver- dijo con una sonrisa

Gray, Natsu y Lucy se sentaron en la cama y abrieron el libro

_**Hola, espero que seas un buen lector y cuando pases por aquí no olvides dejar tu review a mua, espero que la historia tenga éxito y me dejen muchos "muchos" "¡muchos!" review, si tienes alguna duda o comentario le dejas en el cuadrito de aquí abajo, si te gusto mi historia aprieta los cuadritos que están debajo de el cuadrito y allí me dejaras como tu favorita, si quieres hablar de algo dejame un "pm" en mi perfil, si necesitas que lea tus historias me dejas un review, si quieres un chiste me avisas y si te gusta mi historia avisame subo capitulos cada semana,... ¡pregunta!: **_**¿que dijo Lupita?****_ No se, ¡y este fue el fic de esta semana si te gusto pr favor deja tu comentario! ¡chao!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, agradezco a todas las personitas lindas que se pasan a leer esto, me dejaron un solo review,... ¡¿un solo?!, ¿por qué?, soy muy linda persona y les respondo todo el tiempo **__*soltando lágrimas*,__** ¡Wua!,... ¿eh?... pero si me la dejo senpai, ¡arriba senpai!, gracias por tus consejos, me sirvieron mucho senpai,.. a si, la personita querida que me dejo el revier es mi senpai "girl-hatake 95", te agradezco mucho senpai, enserio muchas gracias. Y aquí sin mas, les dejo el capítulo.**_

Capitulo 2: aprende Natsu

el libro decía:

_Vampiros: criaturas sobrenaturales las cuales se alimentan de sangre, tienen la costumbre de hacerse pasar por humanos y alimentarse de ellos, si usted osa encontrase con un vampiro o una vampiresa tenga en pendiente que ellos, jamas dudaran en poner sus colmillos en su cuello._

_Características: los vampiros suelen caracterizarse por tener un tono de piel pálido, como los muertos, su piel es fría y sin color, algunas veces se notan algunas venas por su cuerpo, sus ojos en las noches son rojos como la sangre, dependiendo de cuanta sangre han tomando, sus colmillos sobresalen de su sitió y el brillo es claro, las lenguas de los vampiros se vuelven puntiagudas y largas para la movilidad al comer de su liquido rojizo, algunos vampiros suelen tener apetito por sangre animal pero la que los vuelve realmente locos, es el delicioso aroma de la sangre humana._

-Esto me incomoda- dijo Natsu con una cara de sagrado

-Pero hay que seguir leyendo, tu solo escucha- le dijo Lucy

_Hábitos: los vampiros se esconden entre las sombras por su temor al sol, o a los rayos solares, suelen cazar en la noche, controlan a sus presas hipnotizando las o reteniéndolas con el poder de sus ojos, ellos al mirar a alguien a los ojos confunden la mente de su presa reteniendo así partes de su cuerpo para tener accesibilidad a su cuello o simplemente lo hipnotizan y lo llevan a una noche caliente en un cuarto._

-Sigo diciendo que me incomoda- repitió Natsu

-¡cállate!- le grito Gray

-¡cállate tu!- le grito Natsu

-¡silencio!- grito Lucy

volvieron a fijar su vista en el libro y siguieron leyendo

_Debilidades: son muy sensibles a los rayos solares desde cualquier parte de su cuerpo, al tener contacto con uno solo su cuerpo arde y se quema, el oro y la plata son muy peligrosos para los vampiros, al tener contacto con una cucharilla de plata su zona afectada comienza a quemarse y a infectarse por lo tanto es mejor mantener guantes, el ajo es otra de las debilidades de los vampiros porque su aroma es demasiado fuerte para los ojos, al tener uno cerca los ojos se debilitan y impiden la vista para ellos, además de que crea un efecto secundario, el olfato se debilita, y los mas importantes de todos, un estaca de madera es suficiente como para inmovilizar a un vampiro por mas de 1000 años, con tal de que se clave en el corazón y el agua bendita la cual en como un ácido para ellos._

-Esto hay que tenerlo muy en cuenta- dijo Lucy

-Si, si, lo que digas- dijo Natsu tirado en la cama

-Hay que ver- lamento Gray

_Atención: solo vampiros pueden leer esta parte, no se les permite a humanos leer este contenido_

advirtió el libro ¿como que los humanos no pueden leerlo?, se preguntaron los dos humanos de la sala

-Oye Lucy, ¿por qué no sigues leyendo?- pregunto Natsu

-Dice que no podemos leer mas, además- volteo las paginas y estaban en blanco- están vacías-

-¿Pero que dices?, mira, yo estoy viendo unas letras allí- dijo señalando a una pagina que estaba en blanco

-¡No hay nada tonto cabeza de lava!- grito Gray

-¡Claro que si princesa del hielo!- le contesto Natsu

-¡¿Como me has dicho cabello de niña?!-

-¡Como escuchaste striper!-

-¡No me llames así volcán!-

-¡Te llamare como quiera!-

los dos siguieron lanzándose insultos hasta que un aura amenazante los acomodo a donde era

-Se van a quedar quietos ahora mismo los dos- ordeno Lucy con una aura maligna y una sombra en sus ojos

-A...aye- respondieron los dos asustados

-Natsu, lee lo que dice allí- ordeno la rubia

Natsu tomó el libro y comenzó a hablar

_Amigo vampiro, si te encuentras leyendo esto es porque eres un nerd o eres un principiante, botare por la segunda opción, si te encuentras desolado y confundido aquí aclarare tus dudas, primero: nunca debes de decirle a nadie de tu existencia, tendrás que abandonar a tus amigos y fingir lo que ellos creen, que estas muerto._

-¿Que mierda?- se pregunto Natsu

pudo notar un montón de imágenes de vampiros, sangre, muertos, algo que desagrado mucho a Natsu, pero claro como los otros dos eran humanos no veían nada

-¿Que pasa Natsu?- pregunto Lucy

-Este libro esta lleno de imágenes horrorosas, aunque... huele bien-

Natsu parecía oler el libro de forma extraña

-¿Estas bien flamita?- pregunto Gray- ya deja de oler ese libro y lee- ordeno el Fullbuster

-Ya, ya- dijo con fastidio

_Si eres principiante: como debes saber, los principiantes suelen no saber que hacer en estas ocasiones, solo manten la calma, los principiantes no controlan el deseo de sangre, por eso, cuando eres un inexperto es recomendable tener un tutor, es decir, un vampiro de nivel mayor, ahora solo tienes que resistirte a la sangre, (aunque suene muy tentador), solo piensa en cosas buenas, algo importante en esto, es que cuando tomes sangre por primera ves, te va a resultar algo extraño, dado a que naciste siendo humano y ahora eres vampiro, solo pide a tu superior indicaciones y instrucciones._

-¿Entonces Rai es mi tutor?, eso explica porque se apareció en el entierro- dijo Natsu en voz alta

-Media noche- dijo una vos

-¿Rai?- pregunto Natsu levantando la mirada, y allí, justo a el frente de el estaba Rai, ahora era diferente, tenía el cabello blanco corto y peinado hacía atrás, una camisa negra con metal incrustado, un pantalón negro rasgado con cadenas por todas partes, una cadena gruesa como cinturón, y unas botas negras junto con sus lentes (parecido a Kabuto solo que sin la ropa)

-Ya es hora, joven Dragneel, en tu casa, ahora- ordeno desapareciendo

-¿Que tipo de hombre es este?- se pregunto en voz baja

-¿Yo que se?, anda, antes de que tu tutor te termine de matar- dijo Gray

-Si Natsu, yo estoy algo confundida con lo de hoy, debo descansar ahora, nos vemos luego Natsu- se despidió ella

Natsu salió saltando por la ventana, como es costumbre suya

camino y camino hasta su muy viejita casa, y allí, justo en la entrada estaba Rai esperándolo sentado en el suelo

-Tardaste- fue lo que dijo Rai

-Lo siento, me siento cansado- dijo sobando su nuca

-No es escusa, un buen vampiro siempre llega rápido, joven Dragneel- dijo levantándose

-Pero soy un principiante, da', no se nada de la hiperrápides o el poder de desaparecer, soy un mago, un dragon slayer, un chico- replico Natsu caminando hacía el

-¿Y que?, yo soy un vampiro de 958 años de edad, un mago y... un dragon salyer- dijo Rai, ¿un dragon salyer?, se pregunto Natsu, ahora estaba confundido, mas que confundido, estaba como un completo idiota con baba en la boca intentando pensar

-¿Eres... un... dragon... slayer?- pregunto mirando a el joven tipo

-El segundo dragon salyer de fuego en la tierra, ¿por qué crees que te daría mi ayuda?- pregunto con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa

-¿Un... dragon... slayer... de fuego?... ¡¿el segundo dragon slayer de fuego?!- grito jalando sus cabellos

-Así es joven Dragneel, así que mejor me escuchas y me respetas, soy tu superior y prácticamente el segundo dragon salyer mas fuerte de todos, tendré que explicarte algo rápido: Ryunohi fue mi dragón, padre de Igneel, el cual es hijo de Shadow- dijo Rai mirando a Natsu

-¿El padre de Igneel?...- el joven pareció pensar algo

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto notando lo que estaba haciendo Natsu

-El padre de Igneel... el hijo de Ryunohi... ¡eres mi tío!- grito señalando a Rai

-¡¿Que?!- grito ante tal acusación- _¿enserio este chico esta cuerdo?_- se pregunto en la mente

-¡Si!, dices ser el hijo adoptivo de el padre de Igneel, por lo tanto eres como mi tío porque fuiste criado por el padre de Igneel- dijo con una sonrisa

-No entendí una mierda- dijo en voz baja Rai

este dio un suspiro, e acomodo los lentes (al estilo Kabuto) y le indico a Natsu que se colocara a el frente de él

Natsu camino hasta donde le dijo y espero a que hablara

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Natsu estresado

-Lo primordial en esto es enseñarte cuales son las reglas al estar en el mundo humano, este es tu primer día de resurrección por lo tanto necesitaras anotar cada cosa que te suceda en el día en un cuaderno- dijo mirando a Natsu

-¿Un cuaderno?- se pregunto, después sintió algo entre su bolsillo y saco el diario que Gray le regalo

-Eso puede servir- le dijo mirando el cuaderno

-Pero... es mi diario... es...-

-Sera como escribir en un diario joven Dragneel, mañana estarás bajo la luz del sol, por lo tanto tendrás que vestirte con una capucha- le dijo apuntando a una doblada capucha negra que se encontraba en su puerta

-Hoy te enseñare el truco mas fácil de todos, el cambio de ojos- le dijo mirando a Natsu

-¿Como?- pregunto

-Así- después de esto cerro sus ojos por tres segundos y ahora eran de color verdes claro

-¡Wow!- grito sorprendido

-_le estoy diciendo que es el mas fácil_- pensó con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-¿Y yo tengo que aprender eso?- pregunto apuntando a los ojos de Rai

-Claro- dijo acomodando sus lentes

-¡Bien!- grito

-Primero: cierra tus ojos, y mantenlos así por tres segundos, piensa en el color que tenían antes o en cualquier otro color- le dijo mientras él hacía caso

Natsu abrió los ojos y ahora eran iguales a los de Rai

-Veo que se te quedo el color de mis ojos, pero que yo recuerde tus ojos eran negros, intentalo de nuevo- ordeno

Natsu hizo caso y ahora eran de su color normal

-¡Wow, estoy encendido!- grito soltando fuego por todas partes

-_Igneel... ¿enserio?_- pensó con una gota de sudor en su nuca- Joven Dragneel ya basta- le ordeno acomodando sus lentes

-¿Eh?- Natsu se detuvo y miro a Rai

-Veo que ya lo has controlado, ahora- estiro su mano y dejo su brazo tendido- Muerde- ordeno

-¡¿Que?!- grito

-Te e dicho que muerdas, toma mi sangre- demando

Natsu sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espina dorsal, se acerco inseguro y Rai levanto mas su brazo

-¿Estás seguro?- le pregunto Natsu

-Si, tengo suficiente sangre como para darte la mitad de ella, bebe aquí- le dijo apuntando a una vena que se veía de lejos en su brazo

Natsu se mordió el labio, no estaba seguro de hacer eso

-No creo que pueda... es decir... yo...-

Rai dio un suspiro y bajo su brazo

-Esta bien,... ¿si has comido sangre verdad?- le pregunto acomodando sus lentes

-¿Yo?...mm...-

-Puedo oler sangre de tu boca, y es animal, comiste un trozo de carne cruda llena de sangre... con eso podrás aguantar hasta mañana- le dijo dando la vuelta

-¿Como que podre aguantar?- pregunto

-Mañana a el medio día tendrás que estar aquí, te enseñare a casar presas fáciles, como los animales y suplementos de plasma, escribe lo que te sucedió hoy y como te sientes, recuerda ponerte la capucha cuando salgas y usar el truco de los ojos- Rai se inclino y tomo otra capa mientras se la ponía- Joven Dragneel,... orare a Kami-sama por ti-

después de eso desapareció con un parpadear de ojos, valla que ese día fue extraño

-¿Que?... eso fue extraño- dijo

camino hasta la puerta y tomo la capucha, abrió la puerta y pudo notar que la casa estaba muy arreglada, limpia y olía fresquesita, también vio como un pequeño gato dormía encima de la mesa con un letrero que decía "bienvenido a casa Natsu"

-Happy...- camino hasta él y lo tomó en brazos- Jum... un gusto verte otra ves Happy- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo colocaba en la cama

dio un suspiro y se sentó en la esquina de la cama

saco el diario y comenzó a escribir

_Día: no se, Año: ni me acuerdo, Mes: tampoco_

_Podría decirse que las personas reciben lo que dan, aun así me encuentro con que morí hace unas semanas, me desperté en un ataúd, tenía un mi ropa normal y sentía como estaba presionado, entonces escuche a el viejo, a Erza y a Gray diciendo cosas, llame y llame pero no me escuchaban, hasta que hielito me respondió, no recuerdo que fue lo que me sucedió, pero soñaba que me volvía a encontrar con Igneel y ahora me dicen que soy un vampiro y que estaba en mi funeral, fue una completa sorpresa para mi, ellos dicen que están confundidos y no saben que paso, pero yo soy el que esta confundido._

_En mitad de mi entierro conocía a el segundo dragon slayer de fuego en el mundo, dijo que era el segundo mas fuerte, pero entonces ¿quien es el primero?, no me atreví a preguntar, dijo que tenía unos 980 años o no se que, era un vampiro como yo, tenía en cabello blanco, ojos rojos, y usaba unos lentes raros, se los acomoda cada rato, y habla de una forma extraña, creo que se llama ser cortes, me dice y que "joven Dragneel" y se llama Rai, aunque dijo que tenía muchos nombres, me enseño una forma de cambiar mis ojos de color para parecer un humano y me dejo una capucha negra, me dijo que tenía que cubrirme de los rayos del sol porque me podrían matar, esto de ser vampiro es nuevo para mi, espero que mañana me sienta mas vivo que muerto, ja, creo que tendré que beber sangre mañana, veremos, no estoy seguro de querer hacer eso pero es lo que él dice, hasta mañana._

Nasu dejo de escribir en el diario y lo guardo en su bolsillo, se recostó en la cama pero por mas que intentaba no podía reconciliar el sueño, se cubrió, se puso de espalda, se volteo, se acomodo y nada, se puso de pie y dio una vuelta por la casa hasta que vio un tronco encima de el techo, se puso a pensar, ¿en que se parecen los vampiros?, a los murciélagos, ¿como duermen los murciélagos?, de cabeza

camino hasta el tronco y salto a el, coloco sus piernas en soporte y dejo caer sus brazos y su cabeza a el suelo, se quedo guindando por un buen rato hasta que sintió sus ojos cerrarse poco a poco.

-¡Natsu!, ¡Natsu baja de hay!- una voz chillona le gritaba desde abajo

abrió los ojos y noto que ya el sol estaba en lo alto y en un momento un rayo le toco la piel

-¡Haaaaaaaaaaa!, ¡Hay, hay, hay, hay quema, quema, quemaaaaaaa!- salió corriendo por todas partes en busca de refugió o agua hasta que vio la capa negra, de un salto la tomó y se la puso esperando a que el dolor cesara

-¡Natsu!, ¿que te pasa?, es solo el sol- le dijo el gato mirando como la capa temblaba

-Hay, acuerdate que no puedo salir en el día- le dijo temblando

-¿Que?... ah si, ¿y como te fue ayer?- pregunto el gato

-¿Eh?, ah si, Rai me enseño un truco ¿quieres ver?-

-¡Aye!-

-Pues entonces cierra todas las ventanas y no dejes que entre luz, quema como nunca, y además que nuca me e quemado, ¡soy un mago de fuego por Dios!-

-Aye Natsu, espera aquí- el gatito cerro todo como le dijo su amo y cuando termino voló hacía Natsu- Ya esta-

-Bien- primero saco su mano, su pálida mano fue quitando su capa y de allí salió Natsu, tenía parte del brazo derecho hirviendo y estaba rojo

-Natsu voy a traer agua- dijo el gato

-Si- Natsu entrecerraba sus ojos, nunca sintió que su piel se quemara, era la primera ves que experimentaba ese dolor y no le gustaba

Happy regreso con un balde de agua y gasas

-¿Que te pasa Natsu?, tu nunca te quemas- le pregunto mientras echaba agua en su brazo

-Esta no es una quemada común... ah... es una quemada solar, creo que los vampiros no soportan eso... ¡duele!- se quejo cerrando sus ojos

-Espera un momento que casi termino- le dijo Happy poniendo las gasas

-Si,... oye Happy- llamo

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto dejando el brazo

-¿Crees que pueda volver a ser normal?...- pregunto mirando los ojos gatunos de Happy

Happy dio una sonrisa y bajo el brazo

-¡Aye!, todo el gremio esta contigo Natsu, y pueda que ahora no seas como antes, pero eres Natsu Dragneel, el hijo de Igneel y tu puedes con todo- le animo volando

Dio una sonrisa y dijo- Tienes razón... Happy-

Natsu se coloco su capa y se cambio el color de ojos mientras salía de casa

-Natsu Dragneel... un vampiro... muy interesante...- dijo una voz

-Esto nos puede beneficiar a nosotros ¿verdad ni-san?- pregunto otra vos

-Así es otouto, Natsu Dragneel, es segundo dragon slayer mas fuerte en el mundo- respondió la voz

-Ese niñato no sabe lo que le espera- dio una carcajada

-¡Silencio otouto!- le silenció

-Lo siento ni-san- se disculpo

-Ese niñato como tu le dices es el mas fuerte de los dragon slayer, además, tiene al segundo mas fuerte como tutor, puede que seamos fuertes pero no debemos subestimarlo, ese chico tiene trucos bajo la manga-

-Esta bien ni-san-

-Ve a decirle a el líder que lo tenemos en la mira, esperaremos sus instrucciones- le rodeno la voz

-Si-

nadie sabía quienes eran esas voces, pero lo mas cierto es que tramaban algo muy malo

mientras tanto con Natsu y Happy

-Ne Happy, ¿crees que se asusten con mi apariencia?, estoy notando como todos me ven raro- dijo Natsu

-No Natsu, ellos son nuestros amigos, y no les hagas caso a los demás- le respondió el gato

-Si tu lo dices-

en ese mismo momento un escuadrón de la guardia pasaba por allí

-Hey tu- llamaron

-¿Eh?- Natsu se volteo y se encontró con el escuadrón a su espalda

-Te ves sospechoso, quitate la capa-

-¿Que?... ah lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso- negó haciendo un ademán con las manos

-Natsu yo me encargo- dijo Happy

-Hable ahora- demando el guardia

-Vera señor, mi amigo aquí presente tiene una extraña enfermedad llamada "piel de fuego", su piel es extremadamente sensible a el sol por eso tiene que usar una capa, no hay nada de que alarmarse- dijo Happy levantando su brazo

-No e escuchado de esa enfermedad, me suena a fraude-

-Es verdad, es que esta enfermedad no es muy conocida y no tiene cura- dijo Natsu- Tuve la mala suerte de caer en ella-

-Mm... esta bien, pueden continuar, pero si nos enteramos de que hacen algo fuera de la ley pagaran- amenazo retomando su camino

ya después de que los guardias se fueran dieron un respiro

-Por poco- dijo Happy

-Aye, volvamos a el gremio rápido, si siguen creyendo que soy un ladrón voy a terminar muy mal- dijo Natsu

-Aye- el gato y el joven caminaron por las calles hasta llegar a su querido gremio, ya no era un cementerio de magos, Fairy Tail retomo la gloria después de ganar los juegos, era un castillo prácticamente, la marca del gremio resplandecía por toda la ciudad y volvía a ser como antes

-Fairy Tail- menciono en voz baja Natsu- ¡¿Pero que?!-

justo en la entrada estaba su "querido" maestro con su capa y una maleta

-Buenas tardes joven Dragneel, buenas tardes pequeño Happy- saludo Rai acomodando sus lentes

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces en la entrada de Fairy Tail?!- grito Natsu

-E venido a mantenerte controlado joven Dragneel, tus ojos son rojos- aviso

-¡¿Y para que necesito yo un guardián?!-

-Los ojos, para que no termines matando a todo el mundo, no has aceptado tomar mi sangre por lo tanto tu apetito puede crecer en cualquier momento-

Natsu cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir con el color humano

-Esta bien, solo trata de parecer normal por favor-

-¿Y este quien es?- pregunto Happy

-Cuanta cortesía pequeño Happy, me llamo Rai Nohiro, el joven Dragneel es mi pupilo, un placer- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Es justo como me dijiste- le susurro en el oído a Natsu

-¿Verdad?- le dijo de igual manera

-¿Saben que puedo escucharlos verdad?- pregunto con una vena en la frente

-Si... ¿entramos?- pregunto Natsu

-Si- se levanto y se acomodo los lentes otra ves

y así todos pasaron

en cuanto abrieron las puertas todos se quedaron callados

-Muy buenas tardes a to...-

-¡Chicos!- grito Natsu con una enorme sonrisa

-Hay que ver que eres un niñato...- lamento Rai moviendo la cabeza a los lados

-¡Natsu-ni/Natsu-san/Natsu!- todos gritaron de felicidad

**Y bueno, hasta aquí voy mis queridos lectores, dure mucho en en publicar el capítulo, lo siento, esque estoy escribiendo otras historias más, espero review de su parte y yo les contestare a todos, no sean tímidos, no soy Kisame, o Zeref, je.**

**agradezco a "girl- hatake 95" por su comentario a mi historia, ¡arriba senpai!**

**Declaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima-sama por siempre y para siempre, y la trama es mía ¡Wiiii!**

**¡Y recuerda!**

_**¡Macho que se respeta!: no baila, baila para él, ¡Macho!.**_


	3. Capter 3

**Hola, este capítulo esta dedicado a un amigo mio, que me dijo que pusiera NaLu, que por cierto se llama "****_plNaLu14FT_****", por ti amigo, espero que publiques tu historia pronto.**

**Capítulo tres: Natsu esa es mi sangre**

-¡Natsu, tanto tiempo!- grito la pelirroja favorita de todos, Erza Escarlet

-Erza... no nos vemos desde ayer- dijo el pelirrosa presionado contra el pecho de la pelirroja

Erza lo soltó y dijo con lagrimitas en sus ojos y como una completa dramática

-Fue mucho para mi-

Natsu se le quedo mirando con una gota de sudor en la nuca

-¡Natsu-nii!- el joven Romeo le dio un abrazo por la espalda, claro que Natsu sintió que tembló un poco

-¿Romeo, por qué tiemblas?- le pregunto mirando al chico

Romeo comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Es que estas frió Natsu-nii-

Natsu lo miro confuso, se toco la piel y no sintió nada

-Joven Dragneel, puede que no sientas nada pero estas frió- Rai se coloco sus dedos entre la frente y la cara

-Ah, es por eso- aun así el joven no dejaba su sonrisa

-Natsu-nii, ¿que se siente ser un vampiro?, ¿por qué estas usando esa capa negra?, ¿y por qué tienes los ojos así?-

-¿Eh?, pues... no se que decirte,... ser un vampiro es... raro, no se, preguntaselo a Rai- dijo este apuntando al extremadamente mayor

-¿Y?- Romeo puso cara de perrito

Rai dio un suspiro y miro al chico con una mirada sería

-Nada que te interese- corto

Todos lo miraron mal, era frió, se acomodo sus lentes y se volteo mientras caminaba a un lugar oscuro del gremio

-Me resulta un gran esfuerzo no clavarles el colmillo a todos ustedes, pero, el joven Dragneel los quiere, yo solo lo vigilo-

-¿Quien te dio permiso de quedarte aquí vampiro?- Erza se dirigió a él

este dio una sonrisa y se quito la capa mostrando un buen formado cuerpo

-El permiso lo tengo yo, soy un vampiro de nivel superior, si quieren los dejo con el joven Dragneel a su suerte, veremos si pueden controlar a un ser oscuro andante y mantenerlo vivo, ¿puede hacer eso señorita Escarlet?- pregunto fijando su roja mirada en los ojos de Erza

ella se quedo mirando esos ojos, eran rojos como la sangre, como su cabello, sintió como todo se volvía oscuro y que sus fuerzas la dejaban

-¡Erza!- Lucy grito

-¡Rai dejala!- ordeno Natsu serió

Rai hizo una mueca de desagrado y cerro sus ojos con el ceño fruncido, se dio la vuelta y se cruzo de brazos

-No se que le ves a insignificantes bocadillos joven Dragneel- comento antes de desaparecer

todos se acercaron a Erza que callo desmayada

-¡Estúpido Rai, me importa una mierda que seas el segundo dragon slayer, nadie se mete con Erza!- rugió Natsu golpeando fuertemente la pared, una fuerte explosión se escucho

Natsu callo a un lado gracias a un impulso que el mismo provoco, dado a que era un vampiro, obtuvo una fuerza extraordinaria, mas fuerte que cuando era solo un mago

-¿Natsu?- Happy se acerco a su amigo y lo ayudo a levantarse

-Happy... ¿que fue eso?- pregunto confundido poniéndose de pie

-No lo se...-

-¡Ah!- un grito se escucho

-¡Luce!- grito Natsu al darse cuenta de que la dueña de esa voz era su amiga

corrió rápidamente, mas de lo normal, de echo, llego en dos segundos aun cuando Lucy estaba como a 10 metros

la sostuvo entre su cuello y vio como Lucy hizo una mueca de dolor, un fuerte olor llego a su sensible nariz en unos segundos, era dulce, suave, metalizado, era sangre

-¿Natsu?- Gray miro a su amigo

-Lucy...- pronunció en voz baja acercando su boca a la parte ensangrentada de Lucy que era su pierna

-¡Oye Natsu, detente!- Evegreen se escuchaba preocupada

-Lucy...- volvió a pronunciar antes de oler esa sangre

-¿Nat..su?- la voz de Lucy lo detuvo, mas no se aparto-...Natsu... ¿que haces?...-

-Lucy...- paso su lengua por la sangre mientras que sorprendía a todos

-Ya vasta joven Dragneel- la voz de Rai hizo que levantara su cabeza

-¿Rai?-

-La señorita Heartfilia- hizo una pequeña reverencia y jalo a Natsu de el cabello

-¡Pero que te pasa maldito!- grito al ser jalado

-No insultes a tus superiores niñato, has probado la sangre de tus aliados, de tus aparentemente amigos, así que esa es una falta, no puedes hacer eso sin su consentimiento ¿entendido?- Rai lo miro desafiantes antes de soltar el cabello de Natsu

-¿Qué...?, ¿hice qué?- Natsu parpadeo un par de veces sin entender su reciente acción

-Natsu- Lucy lo llamo

-¿Luce?- este volteo mirando a Lucy que estaba siendo ayudada por Gray, Elfman tenía a Erza en las manos y Evegreen le echaba aire con sus abanico, mientras que los demás, lo miraban asustados a excepción de el maestro que se mantenía distante

Natsu miro las expresiones de todos, otra ves esa misma escena de el día anterior, bajo la cabeza apenado en cuanto sintió algo humedo en sus labios

-Lo siento- se arrodillo y hizo una reverencia ante todos- Lo siento... lo siento, lo lamento tanto yo... yo no sabía en que pensaba.. ¡lo siento!-

-¡Ya vasta Natsu!- por una ves Rai lo llamo por su nombre

Natsu levanto la cabeza y miro al vampiro

-Es lamentable ver a un vampiro arrodillarse, ¡levantate!- ordeno serió

Natsu bajo la cabeza y se puso de rodillas aun sin levantarse

Rai camino hasta ellos y le coloco una mano en el hombro, luego se levanto y miro a los demás

-Pido disculpas por mi discípulo humanos. Es mi culpa, los vampiros solemos ser algo obstinados en esa parte- volteo a mirar a Lucy y camino hasta ella

-Señorita Heartfilia, permitame curarla- pidió poniendo su mano en su pecho y haciendo una reverencia

-Ha..hai-

Rai se acero a ella y le coloco un pañuelo en el área afectada, luego de limpiar, paso su lengua a través de la herida

todos miraron mal eso, sobretodo Natsu, que sentía que ardía por dentro

luego, Rai se alejo del lugar dejando ver la piel sana y limpia, como si nada hubiese pasado

-¿Qué has echo?- pregunto Gray

-Solo e usado mi habilidad curativa- abrió la boca dejando ver su puntiaguda lengua moverse como su fuera de una serpiente o una lagartija, todos temblaron y Rai río por abajo

-Rai- llamo Natsu

-Ah joven Dragneel, escuche, en este estado no le tengo permitido acercarse a el gremio Fairy Tail-

Natsu bajo la cabeza

-¿Por cuanto?-

-Diez años, es lo que durara su entrenamiento- sentenció Rai cruzando los brazos

Nats levanto la cabeza con una mirada sorpresiva

-¿Diez años?-

-Lo que ah escuchado, en este momento a sentenciado a la señorita Heartfilia como suya, su sangre le pertenece, por eso, si no puede controlarse, la señorita Heartfilia morirá en sus manos, por sus manos, y como todos sabemos, la envidia mata- miro a un costado de el edificio- Como lo era con ellos- sin si quiera mirar lazó dos estacas al lugar recién visto

un grito se escucho

-¿Que fue eso?- Happy se asusto

-Cazadores- Rai volvió a desaparecer y en un segundo regreso a donde estaba solo que con dos hombres a su lado

-Rai-sama...- pronunció uno

-¿Acaso creyeron que no los iba a ver escoria misera del infierno?- pregunto alzando al que hablaba

le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago con una sonrisa

este escupió algo negro- Oh pero que linda alma tenemos aquí- Rai miro esa cosa flotante, la tomo con una mano y se la comió dejando al cuerpo inmóvil a un lado

-Rai-sama... ten-tenga piedad- pidió el mas joven, un niño pare ser exactos

-Rai, dejalo hablar- pidió Natsu levantandose y limpiando con una manga la sangre que aun tenía en los labios

-Ni hablar, haber, ¿que era contigo?, tengo ganas de divertirme un poco- Rai miro la cara de terror que ponía el niño

-¡Tú dejalo!- Romeo grito fuertemente mientras que con su fuego purpura le quitaba al niño de las manos

-Tch, hey tú, ¿qué te hace pesar que lo are?- pregunto Rai mirando a Romeo

-Este niño es inocente, has matado a un hombre y comido su alma, ¡no han echo nada!- defendió el muchacho serió

Rai solo cuervo las comisuras de sus labios levemente

-Bien, si tanto quieres defender a ese "niño" como tu le llamas, dale de tu sangre- reto acercándose al niño

-¡Romeo sueltalo!- Macao grito

-No, no dejelo, deje hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer un niño, ser un completo idiota-

-Romeo-kun... suelteme... no deje que "_the shadow_" lo atrape- pidió el niño retrocediendo

-Así es joven Combolt,mm... dejame pensar... mm... te ves fuerte, tienes magia de fuego, eres un niño, no, no me ganaras nunca, así que... dame al niño- demando con la mirada sería

-...Romeo-kun...-

-Yo lo cuidare- Romeo miro al niño, que al parecer esa mas bajo que él

-¡¿Tú?!...- Rai abrió sus ojos sorprendido y luego comenzó a dar carcajadas ingenuas- ¡Hay Satán eso es patético!... Eichi- llamo secandose una lagrimita que acababa de salirsele

-¡Rai, deja de una puñetera ves a todos y cállate de una puta ves!-

-¿Eh?- Rai se volteo y miro como Natsu estaba a su espalda con los puños apretados- Ya, ya joven Dragneel, the shadow solo se reía un poco- río divertido y cerro sus ojos- Pero, usted me lo ordena, Eichi, dile a "_tu jefe_" que no se vuelva a repetir, se lo que planea, joven Combolt, lamento mis insinuaciones y insultos, hacía su persona. Señorita Erza, despierte-

Erza se removió de su lugar, en los brazos de Elfman, este lo dejo en el suelo

-Le dejo a cargo a el joven Dragneel durante el día, al medió día, llevelo a la montaña detrás de este gremio, asegúrese de cubrirlo bien- camino hacía el niño y este se inclino

-No quiero volver a ver tu asquerosa cara niño, detesto a los niños, los odio, por eso, vete y que no se le olvide lo que e dicho- ordeno antes de desaparecer

Todos se veían confundidos, agitaron sus cabezas a los lados y vieron como el niño caminaba para irse

-Espera- Natsu lo detuvo

-Dragneel-san... tiene a un sensei muy estricto, ah tenido mucha paciencia con usted, incluso a aceptado sus ordenes, el clan lo esta buscando Dragneel-san, tenga cuidado, después de entregar este mensaje, seguro estaré muerto- dio una sonrisa tímida- Me da gusto... que existan personas como usted y Romeo-kun... como Heartfilia-san, como Fulbuster-san, como Ercarlet-san-

un portal negro apareció en la entrada

-Eichi- una voz se escucho

-Sayonara... minna- camino lentamente a el portal y unos brazos negros lo jalaron dentro de el, todo paso tan rápido, luego de que lo jalaran el portal se consumió en un parpadear de ojos, invisibles para un humano pero Natsu lo vio

-_Suerte_- comento el niño antes de irse

todos se quedaron callados, y aun con ese tenso lugar, Natsu camino hacía la puerta, asomo su cabeza y pudo notar una sombras que se fueron rápidamente en cuanto salió, sin notar que su piel se quemaba

sintió que la fuerza se le iba, que todo le pesaba, su cuerpo no resistió y se desplomo en la entrada, todos corrieron a su ayuda y apesar de tener su capa, no le cubría la cabeza por eso su cabra se puso roja

-¡Natsu, rápido ponganle su capa y llevenlo a dentro!- Happy volo hacía su amigo y le coloco la capa pero no podía cargarlo, pesaba mucho- ¡Elfman!- grito

-¡Hombre!- Elfman cargo a Natsu hacía adentro y lo coloco encima de una mesa

-Natsu, Natsu despierta- Lucy lo miraba preocupada

-¡Despierta holganza, Natsu, Wendy curalo!- ordeno la pelirroja

-¡Hai!- la niña camino hacía él y coloco sus manos en su rostro, las quemaduras fueron bajando y su piel se volvió a poner pálida como lo era antes

Wendy dio un suspiro

-Lu-chan, desde que Natsu esta así han pasado cosas muy raras- comento Levi al lado de Lucy

-Así es enana, si Salamander sigue así puede que nosotros lo paguemos caro- resalto Gajeel

-Eso no es verdad, Natsu es un principiante, pero cuando lo controle no necesitara de Rai, estoy segura- dijo Lucy

-Pero Lucy-san, esto no es normal- Wendy se acero a ella

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto

-Natsu-san a consumido su sangre y la verdadera de Natsu-san esta desapareciendo, lo que dijo Rai-san es verdad, nosotros no sabemos como cuidar de un vampiro aun así él lo esta ayudando y lo trata como si fuera su amo, te a curado la herida, a pesar de que hizo desmayar a Erza-san pero no le hizo daño, le debemos-

-¡¿Pero que dices?!, ¿viste como se comió el alma de ese hombre?, es peor que un caníbal- Gajeel se cruzo de brazos

-Mas no nos a echo nada- dijo Levi

-Supongo que tienen razón- Lucy bajo la cabeza miro como Natsu no respiraba pero si movía sus ojos

-Me sigue resultando increíble que Natsu sea un vampiro, además, esa puerta que apareció llevándose al niño, al parecer era un portal al otro mundo- comento Levi

-Puede ser, sera mejor investigar Levi-chan- Lucy la miro preocupada y luego fijo su visa en Natsu

se lo llevaron a la enfermería, Lucy no se despegaba de él al igual que Happy, Gray quizo quedarse pero Erza y Juvia no lo dejaron, al final, todos de fueron de el gremio y dejaron que Lucy se llevara a Natsu para la casa

en eso, Lucy dejo a Natsu en su cama, Happy ya se había dormido por eso lo dejo al lado de Natsu, ella se quedo sentada en una silla mirando al Dragneel

-_Me pregunto... si... es decir... ¿los vampiros podrán.. tener hijos?_-

-Señorita Heartfilia, al parecer la señorita Escarlet no cumplió como le dije- ya era de noche, eso se podía notar, Lucy miro a su lado y vio a Rai sentado a su lado con un bolso en la mesa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto asustada

-Lo normal, vengo a por el joven Dragneel- se levanto de su lugar y camino hacía Natsu- Aun siendo un vampiro es tan kawai-

-¿Kawai?, ¿por qué le dice así a Natsu?, es un vampiro- le recalco Lucy

Rai se volteo y la miro cabeza baja

-Por nada, si me permite, me llevare al Joven Dragneel- levanto a Natsu de la cama haciendo que moviera un poco sus labios

-Lu...cy...- pronunció en voz baja

-¡Natsu!- corrió hacía él mientras que Rai le dejaba sentado en el sofá

Natsu se sobo el frente

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto levantando la vista

-Has salido a la luz del día- le dijo Rai con una pequeña sonrisa

-Ah, era eso... ¿eh?, ¡¿que haces tú aquí miserable?!, ¡por tu culpa paso todo eso!- grito apuntándolo

-Y lo lamento joven Dragneel- hizo una reverencia

-Ya vasta, no quiero que te comportes así Rai, has traumado a todo Fairy Tail con tus estupideces-

-Lo lamento joven Dragneel, yo.. yo solo...- Rai comenzó a bajar la cabeza

-Además me has jalado muy fuerte el cabello, ¿qué te pasa?- se quejo

-De verdad lo siento, si quiere, puedo dejar de ir al gremio, pero no podre protegerlo mejor joven Dragneel, eso ya queda en cuenta suya-

-Esta bien, pero que te quede claro que ahora no seras bienvenido en Fairy Tail por los demás ¿entendido?- Natsu levanto la mirada

-Entendido... entonces are esto- su cuerpo comenzó a brillar un aura oscura que lo fue consumiendo

Lucy incluso juraría que se encogió de tamaño

-¿Qué crees que haces Rai?- pregunto Natsu

-Mi primera impresión de fue bien recibida por eso...- dejo de brillar y ahora se veía mas jove, tenía el cabello largo hasta su retaguardia, sus ojos se veían mas juveniles y vivos de color verde manzana, su cabello era un poco mas oscuro, su piel era igual de pálida pero lisa y suave, además de que se volvió pequeño- Es mejor así, ¿no?- su voz se escuchaba juvenil, de un joven guapo y lindo

-¿Rai?- Natsu y Lucy pronunciaron al mismo tiempo viendo al "ahora" modificado Rai

-¿No le gusta así joven Dragneel?- pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos

-Pe-pe... pero...-

-Ahora aparento 16 años, _the shadow_ no volverá por un tiempo, je, je- dio una sonrisa realmente tierna

-¡Kawai!- Lucy se lanzó hacía él haciéndolo caer

-Pero Lucy... ese es Rai- le recordó Natsu

-¡Lo se pero no puedo resistir es tan kawai!- Lucy comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro

Natu se le quedo mirando extrañado para luego dar un suspiro

-Supongo que si Lucy te acepta es porque sirve, vamos, ya me esta dando hambre- se quedo mientras su estomagó rugía

-Oh... joven Dragneel es mi bolso, hay una botella, tomela por favor- pidió intentando safarse de Lucy

-Hai- se levanto y camino hacía el bolso que le dijo, allí pudo ver una botella con algo adentro- ¿Es sangre verdad?- pregunto mirando a Rai

-No, es un suplemento de plasma, le dará energía hasta mañana-

-Ah, bueno ya que- abrió la botella y se la metió en la boca mientras se la tomaba- Mm... no sabe nada mal, es dulce- luego le dio otro sorbo y termino bebiendose toda la botella

-Así es- Rai logro safarse del agarre de Lucy y camino hacía él

-Oye Rai- llamo Natsu

-¿Um?- volteo la mirada al pelirrosa

-Es que hiciste hoy, con el alma, ¿era tu comida?- pregunto

-Eh... no, como lo e dicho, yo tengo un grado mayor a otros vampiros, eh desarrollado una habilidad que me permite comerme el alma de los seres malvados pero, no es lo mismo- bajo la mirada

-¿A que te refieres?, ahora que lo pienso, no e visto que hayas tomado sangre en este tiempo-

-Por eso, las almas son mi suplemento, no e comido sangre desde hace 180 años- dijo bajando mas la cabeza

-¿Por qué?- pregunto

-Porque... no, nada, no le puedo contar, volvamos a casa, hoy ya a aprendido lo suficiente ¿no?- lo miro

-Supongo-

-Bien, señorita Heartfilia nos marchamos-

-¡No te vallas, eres una ternurita no te vallas!- pidió aferrándose a un brazo de Rai

-Lo siento, pero no puedo- en eso Rai se volvió una sombra- Vamos joven Dragneel- ahora apareció al lado derecho de Natsu

-Bueno, adiós Luce- se despidió saliendo por la ventana

-Adiós-

luego de volver a la casa Rai desapareció siendo una sombra, ahora Natsu tenía a Happy en brazos y lo dejo en la cama para luego sacar su diario

_Día: sigo sin saberlo Mes: igual Año: ¿a quien le importa?_

_Hoy fue un día muy estresante en muchas formas, me e quemado con al sol, me e desmallado, e tomado la sangre de Lucy, Rai se sale de control, en fin, muchas cosas que no entiendo._

_Hasta ahora e aprendido lo principal, además de que me aprendí una regla muy importante, además de que casi me como a Lucy, Rai se a vuelto un niño de 16 años, quien sabe como lo hizo solo comenzó a brillar de negro_

_E aprendido que no puedo estar rodeado de muchas personas en este ciclo, ahora no puedo controlarme, pero estoy seguro de que en un futuro si podre, espero, aun así, Rai se ve muy atento conmigo, a pesar de ser un baka, no entiendo porque me trata como su amo cuando quiere y luego me trata como su subordinado_

_¿Esta loco o qué?, bueno, es un vampiro, ahora todo se a vuelto confuso, ¿entonces existen los licántropos o hombres lobos?, ¿y los zombies?, si existen vampiros es porque si_

_Además, ese niño me dijo que tuviera suerte con Rai, ¿por qué?, ¿y por qué le decían __**the shadow**__?, las cosas tiene muchos misterios, además de que no me dijo porque no bebía mas sangre desde hace 180 años, esto esta muy sospechoso, pero aun así, espero que todo salga bien. Hasta mañana._

**¿Qué les pareció?, no se que puedo crear con esta historia, estoy muy atareada con mis otras historias y este capítulo lo cree apurada por ustedes, necesito que me digas sus ideas, no e escrito el otro capítulo y ya ni se que sentido tiene esta historia, ¿me podrían ayudar?. Me dejan sus ideas en un pm para no spoilear a los demás.**

**Declaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertecen, son de Hiro Mashima, Rai en cambió si, veré si lo puedo dibujar**

**Siganme en mi Facebook: Kohaku Dragneel, soy nueva n_n**

**¡Y aquí constesto review!**

_**Girl-hatake95**__: Si senpai, no se si me estas leyendo pero bueno, quiero agradecerte mucho por tus consejos ¡mejorate!._

_**Gialeslie**__: ¡Hai!, arigato por tu ayuda, me alegra que te guste la historia, y gracias por ser mi nueva lectora, ¡arigato!_

_**Miyuki331**__:¡Wi!, me alegra que te guste la trama y la historia, ya tengo pensado que hacer pero ahora estoy un poquito estancada, ¡YO SOY UN MACHO QUE SE RESPETA! ¡PORQUE NO PLANTO PLANITAS MARICAS! XD_

_**Qwerty**__: Claro que la seguire, no te preocupes, solo necesito su ayuda._

_**Guest**__: Gracias por tu review, no te preocupes, en el próximo capítulo te explico eso, solo te voy a decir que es una suposición en la loca mente de Natsu, ¡aquí esta la contí!._

**Recuerda dejar tu lindo review aquí, eso me haría muy feliz, ¡Nos vemos!, ¡Chao, chao!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡REVIEW POR FINNNNNNN!, que alegría, que emoción, agarro un zapato y me lo como con arroz, quiero agradecerles muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho a "¡todos!" por sus comentarios, ¡ESTA HISTORIA ES LA QUE TIENE MAS EN MI PERFIL!, me siento tan feliz, que podría explotar, wa', aquí les dejo la contí, como siempre les dejo todas sus dudas respondidas al final del capítulo.**

**Y aviso ahorita, ¡todavía no se como continuar la historia!, enserió agradecería que me dejaran sus opiniones y su ayuda para el futuro, como dije la vez anterior, no tengo el siguiente capítulo listo por falta de inspiración, estaba que dejaba esta historia, pero ustedes mis preciosidades me han dado ánimos, así que, ¡con el fic!**

**En este capítulo les voy a dejar mas en claro quien es realmente Rai, por si acaso, ya que los Oc no se reconocen mucho, voy a dar mi mejor explicación posible.**

Capítulo cuatro: La historia detrás del vampiro

Natsu nuevamente se encontraba dormido como un verdadero murciélago guindado al techo, tenía su capa negra por si el sol salía de nuevo así que lo cubría por completo

-¡Natsu!, ¡baja de allí Natsu!- Happy se aseguro de cerrar todas las vías de luz para que su amigo no se lastimara

-¡Kisawea!- se despertó bruscamente y se cayó al suelo recibiendo un fuerte golpe- Hay, hay, hay, ¿Happy?- el aludido voló hacía el muchacho

-¿Te encuentras bien Natsu?, ¿no te hiciste daño?- pregunto preocupado

-Para nada, solo me duele el culo- dio una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza el azulado, luego, se levanto de el suelo y se acomodo la capa

-Me alegro- el gato dio suspiro- ¿Vas a ir al gremio hoy?- pregunto mientras seguía a Natsu el cual se dirigía a su tablón de recuerdos (ver la casa de Natsu en you tube)

-No creo, voy a estar en casa todo el día, de todos modos, creo que Rai va a venir, si quieres puedes ir sin mi- le dijo mirando a su gato

-¡Ni loco!, si tú no vas, yo tampoco- se negó moviendo la cabeza a los lados

-Ah, pero recuerda que nos estamos quedando sin comida, ¿me harías ese favor Happy?- pregunto mirando al gato

Happy lo miro con ternura y luego se puso la pata en la frente, estilo saludo militar

-¡Aye señor!- (¡hasta que por fin lo puse!)

-Arigato Happy- dio una sonrisa y luego vio como el gato salía volando por la ventana

luego de un momento se recostó en el mueble que tenía, cerro sus ojos y pudo ver a Rai

-Me pregunto... ¿que es lo que oculta Rai?... es muy misterioso, ¿por qué le dicen _"the shadow"_?, ¿acaso es muy respetado entre los seres sobrenaturales?, ¿por qué ese niño dijo que a tenido mucha paciencia conmigo?...- dio un suspiro- Supongo que es un misterio, tengo que resolverlo- se puso a pensar poniendo cara de poker

hay se podía ver a un Rai-chibi en una montaña con sus sonrisa sádica, luego a otro Rai-chibi así de dulce como lo era a los 16 años y comparo

_Si el Rai de antes el cual desconozco, era el hijo del padre de Igneel, me imagino que tenía familia, además de ser un vampiro de no se cuantos años, pero, el Rai joven era dulce y tierno, completamente contrarió al que apenas conocí_

_el Rai de ahora _sale Rai-chibi mayor con un alma negra _se come las almas de las personas, y no a tomado sangre en 180 años, creo yo, su sonrisa daría miedo hasta a un monstruo, como lo son los vampiros, su apodo el the shadow ¿por qué?, ¿acaso Rai es tan fuerte que te tienen tanto respeto?_

Sale el Rai-chibi menor _en cambió, el Rai menor se ve adorable, como si fuera un alma impura, a pesar de ser el mismo, pude percibir algo que cambió, ya no emanaba un rastro a miedo y muerte, ¿que esconde Rai?_

-Nada que te incumba- esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, y dio un pequeño brinco haciendo una pose ¿defensiva?

-¡Rai!- grito mirando al nombrado

-¿Sigue desconfiando de mi?- pregunto ahora a su lado

-¿Eh?... bueno, es que... apenas te conozco, no se mucho de ti y me parece injusto que me escondas tantas cosas aun sabiendo que soy tu pupilo- le dijo teniendo muchas gotas de sudor

Rai dio un suspiro y miro a Natsu a los ojos rojos que tenía

-Esta bien- se levanto de su lado y lo miro con la vista baja- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun era un humano, conocí a una chica- comenzó a relatar- Esa mujer era mi razón de existir, mi vida. La fui visitando mas veces y después de tres años, me le declare, era muy feliz, duramos tantos años juntos hasta que un día nos casamos, tiempo después atacaron la aldea, y yo por andar fuera no me percate, cuando regrese ella estaba entre todos esos escombros...- se escuchaba amargura en su voz- Cuando fui a verla, me entere de que los vampiros, eran lo que habían atacado la aldea, ardí por dentro, y mi deseo de venganza creció... y mas cuando me entere, de que mi hijo... mi único hijo, había sido raptado, hay fue cuando tome mi decisión- miro a Natsu con sus ojos rojos- Tome venganza- murmuro mostrando sus afilados colmillos haciendo que Natsu se estremeciera- Camine por todos los lugares posibles hasta que lo encontré, ese lugar del cual no se encuentras rastros ahora, fui destrozando y masacrando a todos en mi camino y ya cuando estaba por llegar a él...- paro en seco y apretó los puños mientras bajaba su cabeza

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto intrigado, pero se retracto al ver que Rai, por muy muerto y vampiro que era, había derramado una lágrima, una lágrima negra, como si fuera un monstruo

-Cuando lo encontré, él estaba siendo absorbido, en cuanto lo vi me lance a su rescate pero por mas que intentaba no podía, mi cuerpo de paralizó y solo podía ver a mi hijo siendo borrado de sus recuerdo, aun con solo cuatro años, no recordaba nada, lo que mas me lastimo y me quebró el corazón fue... que cuando despertó me miro con ojos inexpresivos y sin recuerdos... _"¿quien eres?" _fue lo que dijo, no lo soportaba, no soportaba nada de eso, los malditos vampiros me habían quitado lo que mas quería y él... _**"sigue" **_sin recordarme, se lo llevaron, dos hombres los cuales rostros nunca olvidare, jamas, se lo llevaron y lo dejaron abandonado en medió del bosque por mi parte... me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora- dijo levantando la mirada

Natsu no pudo evitar sentirse mal por esa historia, por eso bajo la cabeza

-Yo... lo siento... no debí preguntar-

-Tenías que saberlo, joven Dragneel, la vida tiene muchos errores y caídas, a ser convertido en un vampiro las cosas no vuelven a ser como antes, yo... no podré ver mas a mi amada, no podré decirle a mi hijo que sigo aquí, no podré perdonar a los que me hicieron esto, el deseo de venganza me fue inalcanzable para mi, por eso, al ser liberado luego de 100 años, me encargue de que ningún ser sobrenatural no me reconociera, fui ganando el nombre de "_the shadow"_ al matar a un poderoso vampiro respetado y fui temido a mas no poder, todos los vampiros que me ven tiemblan y creeme que nadie, absolutamente nadie ah tenido el honor que tú tienes, no me subestimes joven Dragneel, las cosas uno las sabe por experiencia- dijo para luego desaparecer como todo vampiro sabe

Natsu se quedo sentado en el lugar pensando en eso

_Entonces, si el Rai de antes era un humano, tenía un hijo y una esposa, ¿por qué detesta a los niños?, por la forma en la que se le dirigió a Romeo, no, él dijo que la vida tiene errores, sera porque no soporta estar con niños ya que le recuerdan a su hijo... pero, él dijo que su hijo __**"aun" **__no lo recordaba, ¿acaso sigue vivo?, si es así, me gustaría que Rai pudiera verle de nuevo, sería una linda reconciliación, eso pienso yo, de todos modos... me esta dando hambre_

con ese pensamiento en mente, se dirigió a la cocina de la casa y abrió la nevera (refrigerador para los de otros países, si, si ya se, no son unos analfabetas, es solo por si acaso)

-Um... ¡¿acaso ya no nos queda comida?!- grito echando fuego por la boca al no ver ¡nada! De comida, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se arrojo a la cama, allí se le ocurrió una idea- ¡el libro!- corrió en busca del libro que dejo el otro día dentro de la cama

allí estaba al libro, como siempre, para la nariz de Natsu, tenía ese aroma delicioso, sus ojos se posaron en las paginas del libro en cuanto lo abrió

-Haber, haber, haber... mm... ah si- se puso a leer en lo que relataba el libro

_Rangos: Todo vampiro se identifica por rangos, el mas bajo es principiante, el cual consta de no saber nada sobre el mundo vampírico, el segundo, es el cazador, un rango que se utiliza cuando un vampiro busca a otros vampiros y matarlos, el siguiente es maestro, este se utiliza al ser un vampiro mayor en conocimiento que le enseña a un principiante, el siguiente es Shinigami, es decir, Dios de la muerte, estos se encargan de abrir las puertas del infierno y arrojar las almas impuras de los humanos, al concebir este rango, el vampiro puede alimentarse de almas, solo para restaurar energía, mas no puede dejar de tomar sangre._

-¿Me quiere decir que Rai es un Shinigami?- se pregunto a si mismo

_Casos: los casos mas conocidos entre el mundo vampírico son los mas populares y respetados ahora y siempre, entre ellos encontramos a tres vampiros_

_Kiochi Kishinami: Ah causado un total de 394714 muertes entre vampiros y humanos ganando el titulo de Shinigami __**"Killer one" **__ya que, al ser uno de los vampiros que mas muertes a tenido, sus poderes evolucionaron de una manera extraordinaria, dándole el don de__**"la extracción de recuerdos"**_

_Kichaki Kishinami: Junto con su hermano mayor Kiochi, ah obtenido el titulo de __**"Killer two" **__ya que al poco tiempo de enterarse de la transformación de su hermano, él junto con Kiochi se transformaron en el duo de Killers en masa, una de las mas atroces fue la masacre en la aldea Kawa, al acecinar a mas de 2002938 personas juntas incluyendo a niños, mujeres y bebes. Al poco tiempo luego de esto, sus habilidades se fueron dando, ahora en la actualidad, tiene el poder de __**"copiar movimientos"**_

_Rai Nohiro: Este caso, es el mas alarmante ya que, siendo aun un humano logro entrar en la fortaleza de los hermanos Kishinami haciendo la masacre mas grande de vampiros y demonios posibles, al no poder hacer nada contra los hermanos fue transformado en un vampiro en donde paso encarcelado 100 años, luego de ese tiempo, al apenas ser liberado, fue directamente a los brazos del infierno, se suponía que su alma iba a ser juzgada allí pero, en un momento inoportuno, derribo a uno de los mas grandes vampiros nobles del inframundo, allí desarrollo la habilidad de extracción de alma, pero eso no es todo, lucho contra los vampiros nobles del lugar hasta cansarse pero cuando creían que ya no podía mas, se transformo en una sombra. Se dice que su sombra pasa por entre nuestras mentes, juzgando nuestros pecados, obtuvo del apodo de __**"The shadow" **__siendo respetado por todos en el inframundo, limbo y el cielo. Muy pocas veces convive con algún ser y eso, debe a su pasado, no se conocen mas archivos._

Nats cerro el libro, se quedo mas pensativo aun, ¿inframundo?, ¿temido?, ¿a que se debía todo eso?, y... ¿los hermanos Kishinami?, de todo lo que pensó jamas había creído en nada de eso, pero en si, todo tenía sentido, las cosas encajaban y solo él lo sabía, pero... ¿por qué él?, ¿por qué justamente él era el único ser que había contactado con Rai?

Dio un suspiro cansado, en definitiva su día apenas comenzaba y ya tenía el cerebro vuelto mierda, ¿acaso la vida de un vampiro es así siempre?, se preguntaba, entonces pensó en algo más, algo que se le cruzo por la mente

-¿En donde esta el mundo vampírico?- se pregunto a si mismo, en eso, volvió a abrir el libro- Haber... pagina 583, uf, este libro si que tiene paginas- encontró la pagina y salía un escrito

_Mundo vampírico: Este lugar es donde todo vampiro debe vivir, si desea ir a ese lugar, solo recite estas palabras=_

_Nubes rojas, almas de papel_

_sigue mis latidos como tu sabes hacer_

_mi alma el fría, sin sentimientos_

_por eso en este mundo me siento completo_

_liberame de la vida_

_muerte haste presente_

_que en este mundo yo estoy ausente._

-¡WTF!- grito molesto y un poco asustado, en eso, el suelo comenzó a volverse negro, las paredes comenzaron a desgastarse dando manchas de muerte y sangre, parpadeo un momento y ahora no se encontraba en su casa, estaba en lo que parecía una mazmorra de sangre y piedra- ¿Donde mierda estoy?- se pregunto mirando a los lados con una gota en la nuca

-¿Joven Dragneel?- esa voz lo hizo mirar hacía adelante y se encontró con Rai, que lo miraba sorpresivo- Justo como me lo imagine- pronunció en voz baja

-¿Eh?, ¿Rai?, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿en donde estamos?- pregunto levantándose pero allí se dio cuenta de una cosa

no tenía su ropa, ahora tenía un pantalón jeans negro roto por todas partes, unas botas negras con púas en la parte de en frente, un chaleco de cuero que le dejaba el pecho abierto, una cadena con la estrella de la muerte y dos cuchillas en sus caderas siendo sujetadas por un cinturón de metal y demás cosas

pero en eso, vio que Rai no estaba del todo diferente, mas bien, estaba como un completo masoquista, tenía un short negro que le llegaba a las rodillas muy ajustados de cuero, unas botas negras que le daban un toque rudo, una pequeña camisa negra que le dejaba descubierto su abdomen el cual estaba medio cubierto por dos cadenas, sus muñecas tenían grilletes de metal dejando que dos cadenas de un metro corrieran sueltas, un collar de la misma manera solo que dejando la cadena atrás y sin falta sus lentes dándole un toque místico pero a su espalda tenía una hoz de dos cuchillas

-¿Que hacemos vestidos así?- pregunta ahora asombrado

Rai dio un suspiro y camino hacía Natsu, estiro su brazo y dejo que la cadena se quedara al frente

-Tomala, te llevare a un mejor lugar- sentenció, Natsu tomo un poco dudoso la cadena y luego siguió viendo todo el lugar mientras era llevado a algún sitió

-¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto mirando a Rai, este se detuvo y miro con los ojos rojos a Natsu

-¿Osas preguntar eso luego de abrir el portal?, baka, este es el mundo vampírico o mejor conocido como el inframundo, aquí en este área solo existimos los vampiros, abajo de nosotros están los licántropos y mas a abajo están los demonios, pero, arriba están los Dioses- dijo para luego retomar caminata- Ah, y ignora eso- dijo señalando a un lugar en donde se escuchaban gemidos, Natsu tembló ante eso y rápidamente siguió a Rai

en eso, Rai se detuvo al frente de una habitación y abrió la puerta, allí se podía ver una gran cantidad de frascos y armas guindadas además de una muy refinaba habitación

-Este es mi cuarto, espera aquí- dijo señalando a la cama

-Hm- fue lo que respondió Natsu para luego dirigirse a la cama, se sentó y espero sentado a Rai mientras que este entraba a otro cuarto

luego de eso, Rai salió sin esa camisa que le daba el toque sádico y los grilletes

-Dime Rai, ¿por qué este lugar es tan... tan...- no encontraba palabras para describirlo, simplemente no las encontraba, pero luego vio como Rai se sentaba en un sillón y cruzaba las piernas

-No sabes que decir, ¿cierto?, el echo es que el inframundo no es un lugar "santo", todo lo que allí afuera ves son solo blasfemias y orgías a todo momento, pecados sin ser justificados, en el infierno es diferente, ya que ese lugar solo se escuchan gritos de dolor y agonía, allí las almas van a pasar "toda" la eternidad pagando, por lo menos aquí no hay nada que no nos impida sentir dolor- dijo sin ánimos mientras acomodaba sus lentes

-Ya veo... me imagino, que este es el único lugar en donde no se escuchan "esas cosas"- esto último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Te equivocas, si bien sabes también soy un demonio así que, no hay nada allá que no este acá- con eso lo explico todo, bajo un poco la cabeza y su sonrisa desapareció- Pero, tenlo por seguro, no las hago yo frecuentemente, esos malditos demonios creen que mi cuarto es un jardín de edén comparado con lo que ellos tienen- bufó, era la primera ves que alguien estaba allí solo para hablar, cosas de la vida ¿no?

-¿Enserió?, ¡ja!,... pero... no comprendo porque tenemos estas ropas- dijo señalando su chaqueta

-Ah eso, no es nada, vendría siendo como nuestro uniforme en este lugar, mientras mas pecados cometes, mas "atrayente" se vuelve el "uniforme"- dijo con simpleza, allí Natsu supo el porque Rai tenía esa ropa tan extravagante

-Supongo que si, pero, ¿cuantos pecados has cometido como para llevar ropa de masoquista-violador-hiper-mega-incontenible ese que tienes?- pregunto mirando a Rai, este rió un poco ante el comentario

-Fácil, eh matado a tanta gente y demonios que mi "uniforme" termino siendo un poco menor al de un Dios, si vieras como es Ophira, ese demonio si que tiene un "uniforme" digno para ser un hijo del diablo, además, ah violado a tantas personas que me pierdo la cuenta, ¡ja!, y ahora esta enamorado de un niño mortal, y se hace llamar "Sebastian" en unos años mas, que cosas nos trae la vejes- dijo casi con burla en su voz

-¿Ophira?, ¿hijo del diablo?, ¿de que hablas?- pregunto confuso

Rai dio un suspiro y miro a Natsu

-Ophira, es el hijo del diablo en si, es un demonio de origen de los cuervos, ya lo verás, mas bien, ya que el tiempo no pasa aquí, te lo voy a presentar- se levanto del lugar y se dirigió nuevamente a su cuarto para ponerse el "uniforme"

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!- grito a todo pulmón

-Nada, nada- volvió con ese mismo atuendo y se dirigió a la salida- Vamos- recalco, en eso Natsu se levanto y siguió a Rai, pasaron unos cinco minutos dando vueltas por todos lados asa que vieron una enorme puerta muy elegante, justo en la entrada estaba un demonio con apariencia de hombre vestido como todo guardián solo que tenía una capa negra y ojos rojos

-¡Alto!, ¿usted tiene permitido entrar a esta área?- pregunto sacando un enorme pergamino

-Si, tengo cita con Ophira, soy Rai y él es mi pupilo- dijo señalando a Natsu que le dio una sonrisa burlona

-Mm... oh si, entre- la puerta se abrió dejando ver un salón enorme casi del sigo 14, aunque claro, Natsu apenas entendía lo que había allí, demonios con ropa igual de gótica que Rai, tres grandes tronos a la final y allí se podía apreciar a un hombre, tenía apenas unas pequeñas canas en su negra cabellera y tenía un traje refinado, a sus lados, dos hombres prácticamente iguales, solo que uno se veía frió y reservado, y el otro le echaba piropos a cualquiera además de tener "uniformes" muy "reveladores"

-Vamos- Rai enrollo la cadena de sus manos en el brazo de Natsu para llevarlo entre la multitud, luego de atravesar a un montón de demonios, por fin llegaron a donde era

Rai ni se inclino ni nada, solo miro a el hombre mayor

-Señor de todas las profundidades, un honor "volver" a verlo, Ophira, Ophri- miro a los lados y uno lo veía con corazones en sus ojos y el otro serió pero con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, además de unos muy atrayentes "uniformes"

-Bienvenido seas Rai-san- dijo en voz monótona el hombre del centro

-¡Rai-chan!- exclamo el mas expresivo de los tres

-Rai- Ophira se medió inclino

-Ps, ps, pssssss Rai- llamo Natsu a sus espalda, pero Rai no le hacía caso- Pssss, psssss, pssss Rai, psssss- y así continuo un buen rato hasta que Rai se volteo con siete venas en toda la frente y una cara que dice "muerte" bien en claro

-¡¿Qué?!- grito furioso

-Am... quería saber... ¿que hacemos aquí?...- pregunto un poco atemorizado, se dio cuenta de que había alguien mas que lo asustaba así además de Erza y Lucy

Rai dio un suspiro y se acomodo los lentes

-Mira Joven Dragneel, él- señalo al hombre- Es el ser todo poderoso de este mundo, Ophira y Ophir son lo herederos y gobernantes de aquí, demuestra respeto por lo menos- le recalco dándole un sape en la cabeza- ¡¿Entendido?!- grito molesto

pero siendo de Natsu, este estaba retorciéndose como retoño en el suelo

-¡Levantate!- grito aun mas molesto tomándolo del cabello

-¡Hay!, ¡duele maldito bastado, me importa una mierda que seas the no se que broma, sueltame!- grito haciendo un pucheo

-¡Rai-chan, ¿quien es tu amigo?, es muy sexi!- Rai soltó a Natsu del cabello y miro a ese hombre

-Es "_**mi**_" pupilo, es nuevo en este mundo, ¡no lo metas con ser un incubo y menos un súcubo!- grito para luego amarrar a Natsu de el cuello con la cadena de su mano izquierda- Así no te me escapas, mira Joven Dragneel, en este mundo todo se basa en reglas, no te puedo soltar sin saber que eres un verdadero vampiro digno, así que, ¡mejor te la calas y te quedas quieto que el mundo no se acaba!- le grito al mero estilo Erza Escarlet

-Ha-hai- respondió tembloroso

-¡Kawai, dejame tenerlo un rato Rai-chan!- suplico el otro abrazando a Natsu mientras restregaba la mejilla de Natsu contra la suya

-¡Te dije que no Ophir!-

-Ya Rai, dejalo, es un incubo después de todo- le explico el otro llamado en la tierra como Sebastian

-¡¿Como quieres que lo deje con el ser mas pervertido del mundo eh?!- exclamo enojado

-Rai, pssssss, pssssssss, ¿que es coger?- pregunto Natsu a Rai quien lo miraba con una mirada de "¿sera idiota?"

-¡Ophir!- grito mientras zarandeaba a el demonio de adelante a atrás

-¡Gomene, gomene, gomene!- gritaba una y otra ves sin que Rai se detuviera

el mayor de los presentes dio un largo suspiro y llamo a Natsu, este se levanto de su sitió y presto a atención

-Tu eres Natsu Dragneel, ¿cierto?- pregunto el mayor con una firme voz

-Hai- exclamo- ¡Soy el mago número uno de Fairy Tail!- exclamo ahora con una gran sonrisa (la típica)

-Ya veo... entonces, no eres malvado, tu corazón no demuestra maldad, mas bien, es inocente, Rai- llamo ahora mirando al nombrado

-¿Eh?... ah, su majestad-

-Este chico, ¿como fue mordido?- pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta

-Pues fue mordido por un vampiro de grado menor, al parecer olvido una fase importante en el requerimiento de transformación, por eso, no a obtenido su maldad, pero prefiero a este chico así, baka y todo pero por lo menos no intenta matarme o "acosarme" a cada rato- esto último dijo mirando a Ophir que alzo los hombro como si dijera "no se de que hablas"

-Lo suponía, muchacho, ¿sientes maldad o quieres venganza por algo?- pregunto

Natsu puso cara de poker y alzo los brazos en forma de no saber

-No lo se, tengo todo lo que necesito, o eso fue hasta hace una o dos semanas que me mordieron, no recuerdo porque pero todo cambió, ahora que soy un vampiro me siento raro_- extendió el Raro por un laaaaaaargo rato hasta que Rai le volvió a golpear

-Interesante muchacho, cuidalo mucho Rai- comento mirando a Rai pero este se peleaba con Ophir por Natsu ya que uno lo quería "obtener" y el otro proteger

-Me pregunto porque se pelearan tanto- se dijo en voz baja Natsu, luego vio como Ophira se levantaba y tomaba a Natsu de la mano sin que Rai se diera cuenta- ¿Eh?, ¿a donde me llevas?- pregunto intentando quitarse a ese demonio de encima, al que llamaban Ophira

-Ah un lugar- fue lo que respondió entonces el grito de Rai lo detuvo

-¡Ophira, maldito devuelve a Natsu ahora mismo!-

-Je, supongo que Ophir no pudo contra Rai- rió un poco

-Puñado de locos- fue lo que menciono Natsu antes de volver viendo a un "endemoniado" Rai caminando hacía Ophira

-¡Tú!- tomo a Ophira del cuello y lo zarandeo de una manera sobrehumana

-¡Oe Rai, vámonos ya, este lugar me da cosita!- dijo Natsu

-¡Y a ti te tendré que poner un grillete en el cuello para que no te vallas!- grito quitándose su propio grillete y poniéndoselo a Natsu

-¿Eh?-

-¡Vámonos!- grito pero se detuvo al frente de el hombre mayor y se inclino levemente- Fue un honor pasar un poco de tiempo con usted majestad, pero vera, el joven Dragneel es nuevo, entro accidentalmente en el portal, con su permiso, nos retiramos-

-Oe ¿que paso con mi cita?- pregunto descarado Ophira mirando con su sonrisa burlona a Rai

-¡Vete a comer mierda, estoy enojado contigo, no me vuelvas a hablar!- grito para luego salir a jalones con Natsu encima

se detuvo en un lugar en donde por lo menos estuviera solo y se inclino tocando con su palma al suelo

-Cielo divino, vuelve en ti, este lugar no es para mi, el cielo es negro y quiero ver luz, has mi pedido con gozo y salud, de la muerte vengo, de la muerte me voy, allí mismo espero hoy- un círculo se dibujo abajo de Rai y este mismo fue absorbido por el mismo al igual que Natsu

al parpadear unas veces se encontraba otra ves en su casa, con su ropa y todo a la normalidad, dio un suspiro sin ver a Rai en ningún lado

-Y este día apenas comienza, me siento mas agotado que cuando voy en barco- con solo pensar en eso le dan mareos y pone su cara de mareado

-Bueno- se recuesta en en sillón- Por lo menos no estoy rodeado de demonios-... su estomagó ruge con fuerza- ¡Sigo teniendo hambre!-

OoOoOo:=:oOoOoO

_**Ejem, no se que decirles, este capítulo se salió por completo del fic en si, pero bueno, si los que no saben quien es Ophira, pues leanse "descendiente de la oscuridad" de kirochitsuki, (el mayordomo oscuro), allí pueden saber algunas cosas**_

_**en si, explique solo un poco de Rai, pero, ¿quedo claro no?**_

_**Pido mis sinceras disculpas a todos ustedes, este fic a tenido mas review que ninguno en mi historia de ficcionista/escritora**_

_**si, pongo lenguaje vulgar, pero ¿quien no :p?**_

_**Aquí quiero explicar algunas cosas:**_

**1: ****_eso de que Rai es el tio de Natsu, es solo una suposición de Natsu como dije, pero, Rai si tiene algo que ver con Natsu, hars, haber si saben ;)_**

**2: ****_me equivoque al poner la transformación de Natsu, no esta completa, así que, mediante el proceso de la historia le va a explicar mejor_**

**3: ****_The Shadow, significa "la sombra" (o eso creo ya que no soy muy buena escribiendo inglés)_**

_**¡les pido otra ves disculpa!, estaba con otros proyectos, soy una inútil, les prometí que se las iba a dar en una semana y dure casi un mes**_

**_otra cosa, dije que iba a poner NaLu, pero eso en el medió o al final, ya que me cae _****maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ****_el NaLu, aunque ah sido pedido ya por dos personas_**

_**¡pero no se preocupen!, are lo imposible porque me salga, ya que en el capítulo anterior no lo hice y lo prometí, ¡dios que mala persona soy!**_

**_Se preguntaran: _****¿Por qué pones tantas notas finales hoy?,****_ y yo les dire, ¡se me acabo la imaginación!_**

_**Las palabras que dijo Rai y Natsu, las invente, no tienen nada que ver con cosas así, pero, si tienen algo que me sirva, lo usare con gusto, (en latín, o español o japones pero traducido para saber que dice ¿ok?)**_

_**MeiAki: **__¡wiji!, si hay varios Natsu de vampiros, pero son AU, como ves, este no es completamente AU, así que ¡yea!, como dije voy a "intentar" poner NaLu, "veremos"._

_**Gialeslie: **__¡Ya sabes de que se trata lo de The shadow!, igual, me encanta que te guste la historia, n_n nos leemos, ¡y gracias por dejar review, me alegra muuucho!._

_**¿Eh?, bueno, veo que solo son esos, recuerda dejar tu lindo review en el cuadrito de aquí abajo, sigueme en mi perfil: 1-kohaku-1 y en mi facebook: Kohaku Dragneel.**_

_**¡Nos vemos cuando tenga 15 review o si no, no pongo la contí!, ¡RUDA!.**_


End file.
